Act Your Age
by HeAteMyHeartOut
Summary: Robin was supposed to be upset with Kid Flash, but somehow it did a full 360 on him. This was innocent at first... I swear. Robin/KidFlash. Oneshot? Maybe?


It hadn't bothered him at all at first. Not that it even should have, his best friends private life had nothing to do with him. In fact, he was surprised the speedster had even been paying a generous amount of attention to his phone lately. As busy as they should be, he shouldn't even have had the time. That was the thing though. He sort of didn't, and now he was starting to prioritize it.

Which led to the reason why Robin was watching Kid Flash with slight irritation. There was a trace of a smile that was starting to creep on the red head's face. Robin would have been lying had he said it didn't fuel his irritation. He hadn't even been close to touching his phone when Batman gave a full briefing on their mission, but when he left and Robin went to say a few things he quickly reached for the small device. Even Superboy had to glance at him. The soft taping sounds that were coming from the phone were starting to annoy him. There was no doubt that Kid Flash had been listening, but this just wasn't the time.

But let's be honest, that wasn't the only reason why it started to get to Robin.

"I guess someone has a new friend," M'gann tried to make light of the situation.

"KF put it away while I'm talking," Robin hadn't completely finished his few inputs on their mission. Even if the red head was listening, the phone itself was becoming a serious distraction.

"Just keep talking. I hear ya'" Kid Flash said dismissively. Not once did he look up.

"Yeah, he hears you Robin. Send him on the mission by himself. He could complete it by himself," Artemis added, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," KF responded, still not taking a moment to look at them.

"I was being sarcastic, and who are you talking to anyway?" Artemis crossed her arms, and didn't receive a response. The boy must really be into his conversation to have stayed silent.

"Kid please. Robin is sharing vital information, and now is not the time to be on your phone," Kaldur finally spoke wisely, and placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. Kid sighed and finally put the phone away.

"Fine. Finish Rob."

When Robin started to talk again he still couldn't help but wonder who on the other end of that phone would be so '_entertaining_' as to make him put his phone first.

Wally was shocked at first. He couldn't comprehend much of what just happened. One minute he was staring down at his phone, the next, he was staring at the ground. He closed and opened his hands in disbelief, as if the device would pop back up there, and he could continue his text. The non-existent cogs in his mind started to turn when he caught a wisp of black and red in the corner of his eye. His head shot up, and he blinked at the domino mask staring back at him a few feet away.

"Rob, what-.."

"We haven't gotten a reconnaissance mission in forever, and you can't stop for five seconds just to listen?" To be honest, Dick couldn't really believe himself at this moment. All Wally cares about is his phone right now, but why is the damn thing getting to him so bad?

"Well I figured it wasn't a big deal! Why does it matter to you? We've had regular missions for quite a while in case you hadn't noticed." Wally was glancing back and forth from Dick to his phone. The screen hadn't faded yet so that it could lock. Dick noted.

"Not a big deal? Wally we haven't failed a mission in a while, but when we failed the last one they immediately gave us some crappy reconnaissance mission. It shows lack of trust."

"Seriously Rob, your being paranoid for nothing. They probably figured we needed a small break or something." Wally was getting slightly anxious. He needed his phone back. Now.

"We're not kids KF. We don't need a break after a failure. It's like laying a kid down for a nap after playing."

"Rob. I'm sure it's okay, can you please give me my phone back?"

Robin's grip on the phone tightened. He could break it now. Throw it down, stomp on it, or just simply throw it across the room. He could find a more crafty way or getting rid of it just to show Kid Flash that he wasn't kidding, but there was something bothering him at that moment. Doing any of those things would just prove that he was acting immature, and hadn't known how to handle it. That seriously _bothered_ him, because he was anything but immature. He's had to prove some things thus far to even be on this team, and he definitely wasn't about to allow a petty argument about a cell phone throw him off.

Was it even that though? There was still something else bothering him about the small thing. Maybe it was because it was getting more attention from Wally then him...

"Hey, Hey Rob! I'm sorry geez. I had no idea you'd get this worked up about it. If it makes it any better I'll stop, Okay?"

Robin didn't answer at first. Just watching Wally's facial features from his mask. He felt himself nod once, but he was still watching him.

"So, can I have my phone back?"

"No."

"What? Come on. Please? This is important!"

Dick didn't answer this time.  
"What's with you today? You've been acting strange." Wally was trying hard not to seem too rushed about getting his phone back. Dick seriously couldn't understand what was so interesting about his phone conversation. Wally got closer, and reached for the phone. Dick moved the phone behind him. Wally's sent whipped his nose for a moment, and he was too quick to take another breath hoping to fill his lungs with the sent again. There was something oddly comforting about his close proximity that Dick honestly couldn't put a finger on. Maybe that's why he had suddenly broke out in a mischievous grin. It only widened when he realized Wally couldn't help but grin with him.

Robin didn't have to be looking or talking to Wally. Every time the thirteen year old smirked or chuckled Wally would find himself smirking or on the verge of chuckling himself. They were contagious. As freaked out as he was to always notice the small things Robin does, he also learned to accept his slight obsession with them. If he had to hit on a girl just to get Robin to hit _him_, he would.

Wally reached for his phone again, and Robin had placed it in his other hand, behind his back, to move away from Wally again.

Instead of waiting for Wally to move Robin _ran_.

Wally had ripped around the corner, his head whipping back and forth trying to spot the young acrobat. He kept still for a second trying to spot any sudden movements, but the kid was good. 'Of course he's good. He's the son of a bat,' Wally thought, creeping along a wall. He was slowly coming up behind the entertainment room, that had been joined with the kitchen. As soon as he spotted movement, he stopped for a second. It was only M'gann pressed over a stove cooking something that Wally thought smelled heavenly. He pressed forward a bit, and looked over at the couch. Before he even appeared from behind the T.V, Conner was giving him an odd look.

"What are you doing?" Conner eyebrow's were furrowed, and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"Nothing. Did Rob come this way?" Maybe he was a little too quick to answer.

"I don't think so. I would have heard him."

"Okay, Thanks." Wally flashed out of the room, and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Thanks Supes."

Connor glanced up at a closed vent were he could make out the bottom of Robin's boots. Robin failed to explain why he was hiding from Kid Flash, but he decided not to ask.

"No problem."

Robin smirked as his finger flew across the top of the phone. He easily unlocked the phone, and taped a few icons, finally getting to the messages. Now to find out who was so interesting enough to make Wally prioritize his phone. He browsed through a few messages slowly scrolling down the screen. A girl. Of course but... Robin's eyebrows furrowed when he started seeing his name pop up more than once.

_'It must be bad..'_

_'I don't think it is.. Is it?'_

_'No not that. It's the fact that you haven't stopped texting me.'_

_'Well yeah. I guess.'_

_'So it's Robin?'_

_'Yeah.' _

Air started to come through the vents, and Robin had to cut his reading short. He slowly took the cover off the vent, and slid out. He hadn't made a sound when he dropped, and he never fully turned his head when he went to place the cover back over the vent.

"What's this all about?" Conner asked, but was quickly shushed by Robin. He smirked, and took out the phone, waving it in front of his face. Realization dawned on Conner, and he was silent but still watched Robin creep his way out of the room. It wasn't but a second before, the sound of Kid Flash's running, and Robin's chuckle made it's way to Conner's ears. A ghost of a smile was on his face.

Excitement, and anxiety was building strong in Robin's chest, as he rushed to his own guest room. He felt a large burst of adrenaline when Kid turned the corner, and spotted the acrobat down the hall. A pending chuckle slipped past Robin's lips, and he stopped at the bedroom door. He opened it quickly and when it closed he made sure it locked. It wasn't even a second later when he heard a slight thump at the door when Wally's palm made contact with his door.

"Rob." Was the whine he heard come through the door. He ignored it returning to the messages he was reading through.

'_Both of you look like you have some.. tension so resolve.' _

_'Dude. Not now... but true.'_

_'Don't worry, I won't tell, but Robin? I'm not surprised actually.'_

_'What? Why?'_

_'You two just seem to fit. I think you should tell him.'_

_'Saying it isn't as easy as doing it.'_

_'Of course not. It never is, but when will you?'_

_'I don't know!'_

_'Man up. You can handle it.' _

_'Your not helping.'_

_'I never said I would. Did I?'_

Robin noticed a few words on the blank message Wally was probably just about to respond with. He definitely didn't see this coming. He noticed he started to feel a little different with Wally around but he didn't think it was _like that_. Everything was starting to make sense.

"What are you doing in there."

Wally's voice suddenly sounded loud in the silence, even if he was on the other side of the door. He decided to unlock his door, and he kept a tight grip on his phone. Just as his door opened he felt air hit his face, and the bed meet with his back. He blinked a few times, and realized Wally was beside him. He stretched across Robin to reach for his phone. Dick slowly bent back his arm stretching further out from his reach, and he turned the phone to face them.

"You couldn't get in it could you? I put a lock on it." Wally sounded snug, but it quickly left when Robin's thumb grazed over the phone, unlocking it.

"Rob!" Robin tapped a few things again, and handed it back to Wally. He hurriedly grabbed his phone, and tried to go in it, but noticed his old password wasn't working. He glared at Robin, who could only laugh in response. Only this time he couldn't stop.

"What's the password?"

Robin shook his head in the mist of his gasps from laughing.

"Did you go through my messages."

His laughing didn't falter at the question. "No."

"Then why were you acting so strange today? I know it couldn't be just the phone. You wouldn't have gotten that angry."

Now that diminished his laughing slightly. He stopped to catch his breath, and respond.

"I wasn't that angry KF, but we were in the middle of a briefing. You shouldn't have had it out."

"This coming from a young detective that never got that angry when M'gann kept her secret or Artemis for that matter."

Robin knew he couldn't get out of that. He was right. He shouldn't have gotten that mad at him.

"I didn't know who you were talking to. They couldn't have been that important for you to ignore what I'm saying."

"But I wasn't ignoring you. Besides you didn't know exactly who Artemis was right at the start. Who's supposed to believe that she was another relative of Green Arrow's. It shouldn't have mattered-...," Wally stopped mid-sentence. He was quiet for a few seconds before it seemed like he had an epiphany. Robin rose an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Somehow, the sudden change in the air was starting to make him nervous. Wally suddenly smiled, glancing at him in a way that had him almost shuddering.

"Your jealous."

"What? What are you talking about KF?"

"Admit it. You want me to pay attention to you like my phone."

Robin had suddenly been rendered to silence. He had been caught, and there was nothing he could say to change Wally's mind. Not even if he made it seem believable. He picks now out of all times, to be a little more observant. He felt cornered, and couldn't stop the heat that was beginning to rise to his face.

"I'm right. You want my undivided attention don't you?"

The heat spread to his ears, and Wally was grinning. For once, he had him cornered. Why not take it to another level.

"Do you want me to touch you to?"

Robin let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Wally's words weren't doing anything but adding a bit of warmth that spread from the pit of his stomach down south. He hadn't even touched him yet.

Wally leaned closer grazing Robin's lips with his own, and impatient Robin went the rest of the way smashing his lips against Wally's with urgency. Wally's was moving his lips sloppily against Robin's. He moved them to the middle of the bed, and tightened his grip on Robin's waist.

The acrobat wasted no time in licking against Wally's lips, but when Wally's tongue brushed against his own, he heard a soft whine. He would have reddened even more if possible when he realized it was him. The wave of pleasure was so strong that he couldn't help himself from rocking into Wally. There was a gasp, and he was sure it wasn't him this time.

What the hell just happened in the last few _minutes_?

Robin felt himself slowly being lowered on his back, and Wally broke from their kiss only to lap lightly at his right ear. Robin swallowed a breathless moan, trying not to wriggle in Wally's grasp. This was so wrong but...

"I know you wanted me to see you in the hallway. Your way better at disappearing then that. You wanted me to play with you this whole time."

Robin eyes rolled to the back of his head. Wally rocked had into him. He pulled up a moment, to see Robin's face, but what he was greeted with made him throb. Robin face was flushed, his mouth partly opened as he panted softly. He rocked into him once again feeling the hardness press against his own crotch, and to create a little friction.

Yeah, playing with Robin was _much_ better.


End file.
